One Tree Hill: How Can This Be Okay?
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Brooke and Julian receive upsetting news. Jamie begins looking into colleges. Beth and Lily get into a fight. Chris finds condoms in Chuck's room and begins to worry that Chuck might be having sex. Rated PG-13.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Rated PG-13 for mature subjects.**

It was early Monday morning and Brooke Davis woke up next to her husband.

"Julian," Brooke said. "Wake up."

"I don't want to," Julian said groggily.

"I just want to say how excited I am today," Brooke said. "I'm going in for my first ultrasound."

"Oh yeah," Julian said.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke asked. "I'm going in for an ultrasound and your response is oh yeah?"

"I'm so sleepy Brooke," Julian said. "I didn't go to bed until 4:00 AM."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said. "Why don't you stay in bed and then I'll stop by your work later and give you a picture from the ultrasound."

"But I want to go with you," Julian said.

"No sweetie," Brooke said. "You get back to sleep. You're not you when you're cranky.

"Okay," Julian said.

"I'm so excited!" Brooke cheered. "We're having another baby!"

Later, Julian was busy in his office drawing set designs for his next movie. Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," Julian said.

Julian continued to sketch and Brooke walked into the office.

"Julian," Brooke said.

"Oh hey honey," Julian said as he looked up. "How was the…"

Julian was shocked to see Brooke crying. Julian got up and walked over to his wife.

"Brooke sweetie," Julian said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Julian!" Brooke sobbed.

Later at home, Julian and Brooke sat on the couch and cried in each other's arms.

"How could this happen?" Julian sobbed.

"The doctor said miscarriages can happen to anyone, especially early on in the pregnancy," Brooke sobbed. "We knew this was a possibility, but I just didn't think it would actually happened."

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Julian sobbed.

"We're not," Brooke said trying to fight back her tears. "They didn't even know I was pregnant, so we're not going to tell them."

"What?" Julian asked trying to fight back his own tears. "How are we going to keep it from them?"

"We can't cry in front of them," Brooke said. "We just have to be tough. They're going to be home any minute now. Let's go wash our faces off in the sink and then I'll fix my makeup."

"We can't just pretend to be okay," Julian sobbed.

"No Julian," Brooke said. "We are not crying right now. Save it for bed."

"Brooke," Julian sobbed. "I can't save it for bed."

"Go somewhere private then," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Julian sobbed. "This isn't healthy."

"Go somewhere private!" Brooke screamed.

Julian walked out of the house and got into his car. He drove to Clay and Quinn's beach house. Once there, he knocked on the door and Clay opened it.

"Julian," Clay said before realizing Julian was crying.

"Hey Clay," Julian sobbed. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Clay said softly. "Come in."

Julian embraced Clay tightly and let out loud sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tuesday afternoon, Jamie and Chuck were sitting at an outside lunch table.

"Do you realize we're the only ones out here?" Jamie asked.

"Lily's eating out here with us," Chuck said. "She went to get a straw for her milk."

"10 minutes ago," Jamie said. "No one takes 10 minutes to get a straw. And she took her food with her."

"Maybe she…"

"She's eating inside because it's warm in the cafeteria and it's freezing out here!" Jamie shouted.

"Will you chill?" Chuck asked.

"It's like 23 degrees out here!" Jamie shouted as he picked up his milk. "My chocolate milk is frozen!"

"So now you have ice cream," Chuck said. "You're welcome."

"Look," Jamie said. "I know it's awkward for you to see Beth. But it's been a month. And besides, you're dating Lily now."

"I know," Chuck said. "But it's still hard to see Beth. She broke my heart Jamie.

"She's a loser," Jamie said. "I would've said the b word but the last time I said it at school, Rimkus heard me and I had to scrape gum from underneath the tables for an hour after school."

"All she cared about was sex," Chuck said. "And because I wasn't ready to have sex, she dumped me. Lily however actually likes me and doesn't care if I'm ready to have sex or not."

"That's right," Jamie said. "Now I'm going to change the subject. Have you started looking into colleges?"

"Time to go inside," Chuck said getting up.

"Sit," Jamie said.

"I'm sitting down because I want to," Chuck said sitting back down.

"I'm serious Chuck," Jamie said. "This school year is almost halfway over and we'll be seniors before we know it."

"Whenever you have a crisis," Chuck said, "why does it always have to include me?"

"Don't you want to go to college?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Chuck said. "But I'm obsessive about things like you are."

"I always thought I wanted to be a pro-basketball player," Jamie said. "Now that I'm through with playing basketball, I don't know what I want to be."

"How about a singer like your mother," Chuck suggested. "You sing really well."

"I do not," Jamie said.

"Yes you do," Chuck said. "When you sang 'When the Stars Go Blue,' I cried my eyes out because it was so good."

"Wait," Jamie said. "I sang that in Maine. You weren't there."

"Someone who was filmed you singing and posted it online," Chuck said. "You have like 22 million views."

"Wait, what?" Jamie asked.

"Anyway," Chuck said changing the subject. "Let's both take college days tomorrow. We could go visit Tree Hill Community College and Tree Hill State University."

"Good idea," Jamie said. "Now what about video and 22 million views?"

At that moment, the bell rang.

"Time to go," Chuck said. "Better not be late for Kramer's class."

"She's out to get me," Jamie said. "We'd better hurry."

"Okay," Chuck said.

"And you better start explaining why you didn't tell me about that video," Jamie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Wednesday morning and Brooke, Julian, Davis and Jude were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"So what do you boys want me to pack into your lunch boxes today?" Brooke asked.

"We don't want you to pack our lunches today," Davis said.

"Yeah Mommy," Jude said. "They're serving corn dogs and fries."

"No," Brooke said. "For the price that the school lunches cost, I could get twice as much at the café. Now what do you want me to pack for your lunches?"

"Corn dogs and fries!" Jude and Davis chanted. "Corn dogs and fries!"

"Boys," Julian said sternly. "Your mother said no and you will respect that. Now what do you want for your lunches?"

"A peanut butter sandwich and an apple please," Jude said.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a banana please," Davis said.

"You're forgetting something," Brooke said.

"Thank you Mommy," Jude and Davis said.

"Much better," Brooke said.

Brooke got up and made Jude and Davis's lunches.

"Alright," Brooke said. "Peanut butter and apple for Jude."

Jude took his lunch.

"Thanks Mommy," Jude said.

"Peanut butter and jelly and a banana for Davis," Brooke said.

Davis took his lunch.

"Thanks Mommy," Davis said.

"Now give Mommy a hug," Brooke said.

Jude and Davis gave Brooke a hug.

"Okay boys," Brooke said. "You better hurry or you'll miss the bus. Mommy loves you."

"We love you too," Jude and Davis said before they ran out the door.

Sophia and Beth came stomping through the kitchen screaming at each other.

"I can't believe you're best friends with that man stealer!" Beth screamed.

"She didn't steal Chuck!" Sophia screamed. "You broke up with Chuck because he wouldn't have sex with you!"

"Well I want him back!" Beth shouted.

"Girls," Brooke said.

"Well he'll never take you back you slut!" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia!" Brooke shouted.

"You're the worst sister/cousin ever!" Beth screamed. "I hate you!"

"Beth!" Brooke shouted.

"Fine!" Sophia shouted before storming out the kitchen door.

"I can storm out the kitchen door better!" Beth screamed before also storming out.

Brooke looked at Julian.

"I've got to go to work now," Julian said. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I'm going to be just fine. I'm going to work later."

"Okay," Julian said. "If you need anything, just call."

"I will," Brooke said.

Julian gave his wife a kiss and walked out the kitchen door. After she heard Julian's car pull away, Brooke sat down at the kitchen table and began to cry. Suddenly, Brooke's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Brooke said holding back her tears.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said. "Just thought I'd call and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing great," Brooke lied.

"That's great," Peyton said. "I got something for your baby."

Brooke began to cry uncontrollably.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked in a concerned tone. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not Peyton," Brooke sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Oh Peyton," Brooke sobbed. "I miscarried."

"What?" Peyton asked shocked.

"I miscarried," Brooke sobbed. "I went in for the ultrasound and the doctor informed my that I suffered a miscarriage."

"Oh Brooke," Peyton said trying to keep herself together. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe this happened," Brooke sobbed. "I feel so dead inside."

"I wish I could be with you," Peyton said.

"I just want to curl up and die!" Brooke sobbed.

"Oh Brooke," Peyton said before crying as well. "I'm so sorry."

""It feels like such a nightmare," Brooke sobbed. "Except it's one I can't wake up from!"

Brooke continued to stay on the phone and she and Peyton both cried with each other for an hour. After that, they said their goodbyes. Brooke then washed her eyes out in the sink, fixed her makeup and went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck sat on the living room couch watching TV. Chris came downstairs and sat down next to him.

""Hallmark Channel'," Chris said. "You know Chris Keller so well."

"Yeah," Chuck said.

"Wait!" Chris exclaimed. "Today is Wednesday right?"

"Yes," Chuck said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Chris asked.

"I'm not going to school today," Chuck replied.

"Are you sick?" Chris asked.

"No," Chuck said.

"Then you are going to school," Chris said.

"Jamie and I are taking a college day," Chuck said. "He's on his way to pick me up."

"But won't you be counted absent?" Chris asked.

"We have to bring forms signed by the tour guides," Chuck replied. "That way we'll be excused."

"Next time you decide to take a college day," Chris said, "please talk to Chris Keller first."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Sorry Chris."

"It's okay buddy," Chris said. "I'm not mad."

"Okay," Chuck said.

"Oh and Chuck," Chris said. "Did you take my phone charger again?"

"No," Chuck said.

"Are you lying to me?" Chris asked.

"I didn't take your phone charger," Chuck said. "Honest."

"You promise?" Chris asked.

"I promise," Chuck said.

At that moment, a car horn honked outside.

"That's Jamie," Chuck said getting up. "Bye Chris."

"Bye Chuck," Chris said. "Have fun and be careful."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Get drunk and be wild. Got it."

"Smart ass," Chris said.

"Bye," Chuck said.

Chuck left and Chris got up and began walking upstairs.

"I know he has my charger," Chris said.

Chris walked into Chuck's room and searched for his charger.

"Where could it be?" Chris asked aloud before spotting the drawer on Chuck's bedside table.

"Gotcha!" Chris exclaimed.

Chris opened the drawer to see his charger.

"That thief!" Chris exclaimed.

Chris took his charger and was shocked to discover what was underneath the charger.

"That's surely not…" Chris said before taking a box of condoms out of the drawer.

Chris couldn't believe what he had found. Was this real? Was he dreaming? No, this was real. Chuck had a secret box of condoms.

"Oh my god," Chris said shocked.

Chris got out his and called Chase.

"What Chris?" Chase asked when he answered.

"Chase!" Chris said freaking out. "I found condoms in Chuck's room!"

"Oh," Chase said.

"Do you think he's having sex?" Chris asked.

"Well maybe," Chase replied. "You should have the talk with him."

"No!" Chris shouted. "This wasn't part of the deal! The deal was that until Chuck graduates, Chris Keller is supposed to take care of him! Nowhere in that deal did Ms. Scolnik say that Chris Keller had to talk to Chuck about the risks of sex! You do it!"

"Chris," Chase said. "I know it's hard to talk about things like that. But you're his guardian. You need to take responsibility and talk to him."

"You're right," Chris said.

"Good luck buddy," Chase said.

"Thank you," Chris said.

Chris hung up the phone and threw up in the trashcan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sophia and Lily were sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria eating macaroni and cheese.

"Is macaroni and cheese supposed to taste tis bland?" Lily asked.

"I've had worse," Sophia replied.

Beth walked over to the table and sat down.

"Beth," Sophia said. "Will you please go away?"

"Sophia," Lily said. "Don't be rude to your sister."

"So Lily," Beth said. "Are you enjoying dating my ex-boyfriend?"

"Beth," Sophia said.

"I do enjoy dating him," Lily said. "My favorite parts of the dates are the end. That's when he drops me off at home and we make out for 10 minutes."

"Look," Beth said. "I was stupid for dumping him. I really want him back. Can you please back off?"

"Let me think," Lily replied. "No."

"I'm going to anywhere else," Sophia said before getting up and leaving.

"Look Lily," Beth said. "I love Chuck."

"Then you shouldn't have dumped him," Lily said.

"I know," Beth said. "I said that. You better back off my man!"

"Don't test me bitch!" Lily said in a threatening tone.

"Was that a threat?" Beth asked.

"What do you think?" Lily asked.

"Well you're nothing but a whore," Beth said.

"You did not just say that," Lily said.

"You're a whore," Beth repeated.

Lily took her macaroni and cheese and through it on Beth's shirt.

"My new shirt!" Beth shouted.

"Want some milk to go with that?!" Lily shouted.

"Don't you dare slut!" Beth shouted.

Lily took her milk carton and poured every last drop of milk into Beth's hair.

"There you go!" Lily shouted. "Now you're as wretched on the outside as you are on the inside!"

Everyone in the cafeteria, except Sophia, clapped and cheered. Lily got up and began walking away. Beth got up and jumped onto Lily's back and knocked her down.

"Get off of me!" Lily screamed.

"No!" Beth screamed.

Beth began pulling Lily's hair.

"Quit!" Lily screamed. "That hurts!"

"You deserve it bitch!" Beth screamed.

"And you deserve this!" Lily screamed before flipping Beth over.

Lily and Beth began pulling each other's hair.

"Let go of my hair!" Beth shouted.

"Not until you let go of my hair!" Lily shouted.

"Never!" Beth shouted.

Lily and Beth continued to fight and a crowd formed around them to cheer them on. Some students even got out their phones and began filming them.

"Girl fight!" one student cheered. "This is going to be viral!"

Principal Rimkus walked into the cafeteria.

"Everyone get to class!" Rimkus shouted.

Everyone began walking to class. Lily and Beth stopped fighting and stood up. Rimkus looked at them and by the look on her face, they knew they were in trouble.

"Girls," Rimkus said sternly. "My office, now."

Lily and Beth nervously followed Rimkus to her office. Rimkus sat at her desk.

"Have a seat girls," Rimkus said.

Lily and Beth did as they were told.

"Fighting is not tolerated in this school and I have the right to expel both of you," Rimkus said. "However, since this is the first time I've had to call you into my office, I will give each of you a warning."

"Yes ma'am," Lily and Beth said.

"However," Rimkus said. "There will be consequences for your actions. You will both report to after school detention for the rest of the week, starting today."

"Yes ma'am," Lily and Beth said.

"Additionally, this upcoming Saturday night, you will work the concession during the basketball game at the middle school," Rimkus said. "For both the boys' game and the girls' game."

"Yes ma'am," Lily and Beth said once again.

"Now get to class," Rimkus said.

Lily and Beth got up and began walking towards the door.

"Oh, and girls," Rimkus said.

Lily and Beth stopped and turned around.

"I will be notifying your guardians about today," Rimkus said.

"Understandable," Lily and Beth said nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie and Chuck were walking through the park after their college tours.

"That was really fun wasn't it?" Chuck asked.

"It sure was," Jamie said. "And what's the best part?"

"A day off from school!" Chuck and Jamie chanted.

"Thanks for making me come," Chuck said. "I'm so glad I know what college options are available."

"Me too," Jamie said.

Chuck's phone chimed.

"You changed your tone," Jamie said. "What ever happened to the barking?"

"It got annoying," Chuck replied.

Chuck got out her phone to see a text message from Chris, that read, "We need to have a serious talk when you get home."

"Uh oh," Chuck said showing Jamie his phone. "Looks like Chris discovered I took his charger."

"Well if you would quit leaving your charger at the café and stop taking his charger, then maybe Chris wouldn't be so mad at you, you little clepto." Jamie said.

"Well wish me luck," Chuck said as he walked off.

"He's a dead man," Jamie said aloud.

Jamie continued walking through the park. He suddenly came over to a bench where Brooke was crying.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked.

Brooke quickly wiped her face.

"Hi Jamie," Brooke said. "What's up?"

"Are you crying?" Jamie asked.

"No," Brooke lied.

Jamie sat down next to Brooke.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Brooke sobbed.

"Please tell me Aunt Brooke," Jamie said. "I hate to see you so upset."

"It's so horrible," Brooke sobbed. "You don't want to hear it."

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie said. "Please tell me."

"I suffered a miscarriage," Brooke sobbed.

"What?" Jamie asked shocked.

"I thought I might be pregnant," Brooke sobbed. "So I took an early pregnancy test and it was positive. So on Monday I went in for an ultrasound and they informed me that I miscarried."

"Oh Aunt Brooke," Jamie said. "I am so sorry."

"I didn't think this would ever happen," Brooke sobbed. "I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't do anything wrong."

Jamie hugged Brooke tightly and Brooke let out loud sobs.

"I just want to die!" Brooke sobbed.

"Don't say that," Jamie said softly.

"Why won't the pain go away?" Brooke sobbed. "Why?"

Jamie continued to comfort Brooke as she let continued to cry.

Later, Jamie came home to be greeted by Nathan and Haley. Haley was sitting on the chair and Nathan was sitting on the couch.

"There's our college tourist," Nathan said. "Come here and sit next to Daddy." 

Jamie walked over and sat next to Nathan. 

"How was your day?" Nathan asked.

"It was great," Jamie replied. "Great."

Haley looked at Jamie and noticed his eyes were puffy and his face was red.

"Jamie?" Haley asked. "Have you been crying?"

"No," Jamie lied.

Nathan looked into his son's face.

"Yes you have," Nathan said. "What's wrong Jamie?"

"After the college tour I ran into Aunt Brooke in the park," Jamie said. "Something's happened."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Aunt Brooke suffered a miscarriage," Jamie replied. "I comforted her."

"Oh no," Haley said shocked. "That's awful."

Haley got up.

"Mommy," Jamie said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to comfort my best friend," Haley replied.

Haley walked off and Nathan looked at his son.

"I'm so proud of you for being there for your Aunt Brooke," Nathan said.

"Thanks," Jamie said.

"Now we'd better get to our therapy session," Nathan said.

"Okay," Jamie said.

Nathan gave Jamie a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you son," Nathan said.

"I love you too Daddy," Jamie said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chuck arrived home and walked into the living room. Chris was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Chuck said. "Sorry it took me so long to come home. Mrs. Scott needed me to wait in the café while maintenance fixed the lights. Look, I'm sorry I lied about taking the charger. But if it makes you feel better, I found mine."

"This isn't about the charger," Chris said holding up the box of condoms.

"Oh," Chuck said nervously. "You found those. I can explain."

"Have a seat," Chris said.

Chuck sat down beside Chris.

"Are you having sex?" Chris asked.

"No," Chuck said. "Those are just in case I decide to. Lily and I have been talking about it, but I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Listen Chuck," Chris said. "Sex can be good, sex can be bad and sex can be dangerous. Don't have sex until you're absolutely sure you are ready."

"Okay Chris," Chuck said.

"Look," Chris said. "Chris Keller isn't angry with you. I just want you to be careful and make good decisions. If anything bad ever happened to you, I don't know how I'd live with myself."

"Don't worry Chris," Chuck said. "I promise I'll wait until I'm ready and I'll make sure it's with the right person. I know it won't be for a long time. I'm not ready to do something like that."

"Remember," Chris said. "Chris Keller is here for you. If you ever need to talk about anything, you can always talk to me."

"Thank you Chris," Chuck said.

Chris and Chuck shared a hug and Chuck went upstairs. He lied down on his bed and called Lily.

"Hey Chuck," Lily said when she answered.

"Hey Lily," Chuck said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies."

"I can't," Lily said. "I'm grounded."

"Grounded?" Chuck asked. "You?"

"Yes," Lily replied.

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

Later, Beth was sitting down on the living room couch when there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to see Chuck standing there.

"Chuck!" Beth cheered.

"Attacking my girlfriend?!" Chuck shouted.

"She started it!" Beth shouted.

"You provoked her!" Chuck shouted. "I want you to leave my girlfriend and me alone!"

Chuck began to storm down the walk way towards his car. Beth followed after him.

"Chuck wait!" Beth shouted. "I still love you!"

Chuck turned around and looked at Beth.

"Well I hate you!" Chuck shouted. "You broke my heart you selfish bitch! I wish I'd never met you!"

"You don't mean that," Beth said.

"Yes I do!" Chuck shouted.

Sophia walked out onto the front porch.

"Beth!" Sophia shouted. "Get inside!"

"Stay out of this Sophia!" Beth shouted.

"Don't make me come out there!" Sophia shouted.

"You'll be begging for me Chuck Scolnik!" Beth shouted. "You'll be begging for me!"

Beth stormed back inside the house and got into his car and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Brooke was laying down in her and Julian's bed. She didn't want to get up. All she wanted to do was just lie down. Julian came into the room and closed the door.

"Brooke," Julian said. "The twins are asleep."

Brooke didn't say anything.

"Brooke," Julian said. "I know it's been hard for you, but I need you to understand this."

Upon hearing that, Brooke sat up and Julian sat on the bed facing her.

"You're not the only one who lost the baby," Julian said starting to cry. "It was my baby too."

"Julian," Brooke said.

"No," Julian cried. "Let me finish. I know you don't want to publicly express your grief, but you haven't even been crying with me. You've been dealing with your grief privately by yourself and so have I. But we need to grieve together. I need someone to grieve with. We lost the baby Brooke and it's not okay."

Brooke burst into tears as well.

"You're right," Brooke sobbed. "It's not okay! How can it be okay? Our baby died! It's not okay!"

"We're going to get through this," Julian sobbed. "We have each other."

"I'm so sorry I've been pushing you away," Brooke sobbed.

Brooke and Julian embraced tightly and let out loud sobs.

"I love you so much," Brooke sobbed.

"I love you too," Julian sobbed.

"If it were a girl, we could've named her Eva," Brooke sobbed. "And if it were a boy, Jacob."

"Yeah," Julian sobbed. "It would've been a lucky baby to have a family like us."

"When will the pain go away Julian?" Brooke sobbed.

"I don't think it ever will," Julian sobbed. "But we're going to be okay. We'll get through this. As long as we have each other."

"Yeah," Brooke sobbed. "As long as we have each other."

Julian and Brooke stayed up all night crying in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was past midnight, and Jamie was sitting on the couch. Nathan came downstairs and walked over to him.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "It's past midnight. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm just thinking," Jamie said.

"Well why don't you just think tomorrow," Nathan said. "Go to bed."

"I can't sleep," Jamie said.

Nathan sat down next to his son.

"Thinking about Brooke and Julian?" Nathan asked.

"It is weird that I feel sad about what happened?" Jamie asked. "I know it's none of my business."

"Jamie," Nathan said. "It's okay to feel sad about that. It is sad."

"Do you think that Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian will be okay?" Jamie asked.

"It will take time," Nathan said. "I think they will be okay, but they'll never fully get over it."

"How can you get over losing a baby like that?" Jamie asked.

"You can't," Nathan said. "Remember when your Grandpa James and Grandma Lydia died?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "I miss them."

"I remember when you were 7 months old and they came to visit," Nathan said. "We took so many pictures."

"I don't think I've ever seen them," Jamie said.

"Here," Nathan said standing up. "I'll go get the album."

Nathan went and got the album and sat back down next to Jamie. They looked through the album for about an hour, before they both fell asleep.

Haley came downstairs at about 6:00 AM to see Nathan and Jamie asleep on the couch. Nathan had his arms wrapped around Jamie and Jamie had his head rested against Nathan's shoulder.

"How adorable," Haley said as she got out her phone and took a picture.

The sound of the click woke Nathan and Jamie up.

"Whoa," Nathan said. "I guess we fell asleep."

"Sorry to wake you up," Haley said.

"It's okay," Jamie said standing up.

"I was thinking pancakes for breakfast," Haley said.

"Okay," Jamie said. "I'll make them."

"No," Haley said. "I don't trust you to use the stove anymore ever since the grease fire at the café."

"That wasn't me," Jamie said. "It was Uncle Chris."

"It was?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Jamie replied.

"Oh," Haley said.

Haley and Nathan sat at the kitchen table while Jamie made pancakes.

"So Jamie," Nathan said. "You never told us about the college tours yesterday."

"Oh yeah," Jamie said. "I'm hoping to get into Tree Hill State University."

"Okay," Haley said. "What do you want to study?"

"Music," Jamie replied. "I've given it a lot of thought and I'd like to be a singer/songwriter like you Mommy."

"Yes!" Haley cheered. "He's spent his whole life wanting to be just like you Nathan, and now he finally wants to be like me! Yes!"

"Are you mad Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Of course not," Nathan replied. "I'll be proud of you no matter what you do. Now come here so I can hug you."

Jamie walked over to Nathan and Nathan hugged his son tightly. Meanwhile, Haley got up and took over cooking the pancakes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Haley, Quinn and Brooke were at a store looking at baby clothes. Quinn sat down on the bench by a mirror.

"Sorry," Quinn said. "I have to sit down. My back is killing me."

Haley sat down next to her sister.

"My back is killing me too," Haley said.

Brooke sat down on the other side of Haley.

"Hey Brooke," Quinn said. "It was so nice of you to come baby clothes shopping with us."

"We understand if you don't want to stay here that long," Haley said. "We could all go mall shopping if you want."

"It's okay," Brooke said. "Just because I lost a baby doesn't mean I don't want to help my two pregnant best friends. I feel happier than I have all week."

"Okay," Haley said. "But if you want to leave, just say the word and we're out of here."

"Thanks," Brooke said.

An employee walked by and Brooke waved at her.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked.

The employee turned stopped and turned around.

"Can I help you?" the employee asked.

"Yes," Brooke said. "I was wondering if you had…"

Brooke was at a loss of words once she saw the name on the employee's badge, Eva.

"Ma'am?" the employee asked. "Are you okay?"

"How do you pronounce your name?" Brooke asked.

"Eva (Ee vah)," the employee replied.

Brooke burst into tears.

"Brooke?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry," Brooke sobbed. "You see, I just suffered a miscarriage and Eva is what I was going to name my baby if it was a girl."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Eva said. "I've suffered 3 miscarriages and I know exactly how you feel."

"How do you get through the pain?" Brooke sobbed.

"My husband and I went to see a therapist," Eva replied. "I can recommend one for you if you want."

"It's okay," Brooke sobbed. "I'll get through it."

"Well once again, I'm so sorry," Eva said.

Later, Brooke and Julian were sitting on their couch.

"How was your day?" Julian asked his wife.

"I went out with Haley and Quinn and we were having fun," Brooke replied. "But then when we were clothes shopping for Brooke and Quinn's babies, I met an employee named Eva."

"You did?" Julian asked.

"Yes," Brooke replied. "It was then and there that I had another breakdown."

"I had another breakdown today too," Julian said.

"Maybe we should talk to someone," Brooke said.

"A therapist?" Julian asked.

"Yes," Brooke replied. "Nathan and Jamie go to father/son therapy ever Wednesday and their therapist, Dr. Truman has an opening for Friday nights. I think we should talk to him."

"Okay," Julian said.

The next night, Brooke and Julian were in the waiting room of Dr. Truman's office. Dr. Truman came out of his office.

"Brooke and Julian," Dr. Truman said.

"That's us," Brooke said.

"Come with me please," Dr. Truman said.

Brooke and Julian followed Dr. Truman into his office. Dr. Truman sat in his chair.

"Have a seat please," Dr. Truman said.

Brooke and Julian sat on the office couch.

"Okay," Dr. Truman said getting out a pad and pencil. "Let's talk. Brooke, Julian, how have you been lately? What brings you to my office?"

"We haven't been that well," Julian said.

"We just lost a baby," Brooke replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chuck was sitting on a bench at the docks looking into the water. Beth arrived and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Beth said.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck said. "I told you to stay away. I don't like you and I don't want to see you."

"Chuck," Beth said. "Please listen to me. I came to say how sorry I am. I'm sorry I broke up with you, and I'm sorry I attacked your girlfriend."

"You should be," Chuck said.

"Last month, I was such an idiot," Beth said. "I should've just respected the fact that you weren't ready to have sex. I realized that the night I broke up with you."

"Great," Chuck said. "Now go away."

"Chuck please listen," Beth begged. "The next day in school, I was going to apologize and beg you to take me back. That's when I saw you kissing Lily."

"You were really going to apologize and beg me to take you back?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Beth said. "I love you."

"I don't know what to say," Chuck said.

"Say you love me too," Beth said.

"Beth," Chuck said, "it's not that simple. I'm in a relationship with Lily now. I can't just say I love you and dump her. Look, you really broke my heart and Lily was there for me. She really likes me and I really like her. I'm sorry Beth, but you have to accept the fact that we're through."

"Okay," Beth said. "Goodbye Chuck."

"Goodbye Beth," Chuck said.

Beth began to walk up the docks. Chuck stood up and walked after her.

"Beth!" Chuck hollered. "Wait!"

Beth turned around and Chuck ran over to her and kissed her. They began making out.

"Wait," Chuck said. "Not here. Let's go to my house. Chris is at Red Bedroom recording some songs he thinks he wrote."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Chuck said. "I'm ready."

Later that night, Chris arrived home with a to-go bag from Sonic.

"Chuck!" Chris hollered. "Chris Keller is home! And I got Sonic!"

Chris looked to see a pair of high heels.

"Chuck?" Chris hollered. "Whose high heels are these?"

Beth came running down the stairs fully clothed as she buttoned her shirt and grabbed her high heels.

"Hi Chris, bye Chris!" Beth said as she ran out the door.

"Chuck Scolnik!" Chris shouted. "Chris Keller needs to talk to you!"

Chuck came downstairs fully clothed.

"Hi Chris," Chuck said nervously. "Beth came over to…"

"I know what Beth came over here to do," Chris interrupted. "Kitchen, now."

 **That's the end of Part 1. Part 2 will be attached to this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

 **October 31**

Chuck was sitting down on the living room couch crying. Chris came downstairs dressed as Batman and sat down next to Chuck.

"Chris Keller demands you dry those tears," Chris said. "There's no crying on Halloween."

"Beth dumped me," Chuck sobbed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"She told me she was ready to have sex, but I told her I wasn't ready," Chuck sobbed. "She abruptly dumped me. All she cared about was sex. I thought she actually liked me."

"I'm so sorry," Chris said. "I'm not going to the Halloween party."

"No," Chuck sobbed. "Go. I don't want you to miss the party because of me."

"Chris Keller wouldn't have fun knowing you were here alone," Chris said softly.

Chris hugged Chuck tightly.

"It's okay," Chris said softly. "Batman's here."

"Chris," Chuck said.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"Mr. Wayne," Chuck said.

"Yes Chuck?" Chris asked.

"Go to the party," Chuck said.

"Okay," Chris said. "I'll go. Chris Keller, I mean Batman will bring you back a cookie."

"Thanks," Chuck sobbed.

After Chris left, Chuck continued to sit on the couch and watched TV. An advertisement for a new restaurant began to play.

"Beth liked food," Chuck sobbed.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry kids!" Chuck shouted. "We have no candy! Go away!"

The knocking got louder. Chuck quickly wiped his face, got up opened the door. He was surprised to see Lydia and Lily dressed in matching witch costumes.

"Trick or treat!" Lydia cheered.

"Hey Chuck," Lily said. "I was taking Lydia around the neighborhood to trick or treat and we thought we'd stop by and say hi."

"That's nice," Chuck said.

Lily looked at Chuck's face and could tell his eyes were puffy.

"Chuck?" Lily asked. "Are you okay?"

"Beth dumped me," Chuck replied.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said before giving Chuck a hug.

 **December 1**

Chuck nervously followed Chris into the kitchen. Chris sat the bag of food on the counter and sat down at the table.

"Sit," Chris said.

Chuck sat down across from Chris.

"So you had sex," Chris said.

"Yes," Chuck said. "With Beth."

"What about Lily?" Chris asked. "Did you break up with her?"

"Not yet," Chuck said. "But I'm going to."

"Chuck," Chris said. "You need to be careful."

"Beth and I used protection," Chuck said. "We were careful."

"That's not what Chris Keller meant," Chris said. "Be careful of how you handle this. If you're not careful, you'll break Lily's heart. Chris Keller messed up so many relationships because he wasn't careful about other's feelings. Don't be like me Chuck. And think of Jamie. He's Lily's cousin. If you break his cousin's heart, it will affect your friendship."

"I'll be careful of how I handle this," Chuck promised.

"Okay," Chris said. "Now are you okay?"

"Yes," Chuck said.

"Now come here," Chris said standing up.

Chuck stood up and walked around the table to Chris and they embraced tightly.

"Remember," Chris said. "You are like my son and I care about you."

"I care about you too," Chuck said. "Daddy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Brooke was lying down on the couch looking at a photo album of Jude and Davis when they were babies. Davis came downstairs and lied down next to his mother.

"Hi Mommy," Davis said.

"Davis honey," Brooke said. "It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I can't sleep Mommy," Davis said. "I'm worried about you and Daddy."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I'm worried about you and Daddy," Davis said. "You've been acting strange around Jude and me and I heard you and Daddy crying earlier. Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?"

"No sweetie," Brooke said. "You're daddy and I aren't getting a divorce."

"Then what's going on Mommy?" Davis asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Davis said.

"Well recently your daddy and I found out we were going to have a baby and we were really happy," Brooke explained.

"Then why are you sad?" Davis asked.

"I had a miscarriage," Brooke replied.

"That means you lost the baby, right?" Davis asked.

"Yes," Brooke said. "That's why Daddy and I have been so sad lately."

"I'm so sorry Mommy," Davis said.

"Thank you sweetie," Brooke said. "You know, it's okay to be upset."

"I know Mommy," Davis said.

Brooke kissed her son on the forehead.

"I love you," Brooke said.

"I love you too Mommy," Davis said.

"Now get to bed you little rascal or you will be tickled," Brooke said.

Davis ran upstairs past Julian.

"Walk please," Julian said.

Julian walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to Brooke.

"I just told Davis," Brooke said. "He wanted to know why we've been acting weird."

"Davis has always been more observant than his brother," Julian said. "He'll go to Cornell."

"Why not Harvard?" Brooke asked.

"You didn't even go to college," Julian said.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Brooke asked.

"No," Julian said. "You're very smart. Let's not fight. We get enough fighting from Sophia and Beth."

"Actually," Brooke said. "I can't hear them fighting."

"Maybe they've finally stopped," Julian said hopefully.

"You did what?!" Sophia shouted from upstairs. 

"You had to say that Julian!" Brooke exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the guest room, Sophia and Beth were arguing.

"You slept with Chuck?!" Sophia shouted.

"Yes," Beth said.

"He's dating Lily!" Sophia shouted.

"Not for long," Beth said.

"What do you mean not for long?" Sophia asked

"He's going to break up with her," Beth said.

"I don't want to be a part of this," Sophia said. "Lily is my best friend and my boyfriend's cousin. If this goes bad, do you know how awkward it's going to be?"

"Don't worry," Beth said. "It's not going to be awkward."

"Whatever," Sophia said. "It's late. I want to go to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Saturday morning, Chuck was a bookstore with a box full of an encyclopedia set. Chuck walked over to the "Sell Books Here" counter.

"May I help you?" the employee asked.

"Yes sir," Chuck said handing the box of to the employee. "I would like to sell this encyclopedia set."

The employee took one look at it and said, "Alright, we can give you 25 cents."

"25 cents per book?" Chuck asked.

"25 cents in total," the employee replied.

"Burn in hell!" Chuck shouted.

"Excuse me?" the employee asked.

"I am not selling this entire set for just 25 cents!" Chuck shouted.

"5 cents," the employee said.

"But you said…" Chuck started to say before the employee cut him off.

"That was before you told me to burn in hell," the employee said.

"Well I'm not selling," Chuck said grabbing the box. "Good day sir!"

Chuck walked out of the bookstore and Beth was waiting for him.

"Hey," Beth said smiling.

"Hey," Chuck said smiling back.

"Chris said you were selling some books," Beth said.

"I was going to until they were only going to pay me 25 cents total," Chuck said. "Well, until I told the employee to burn in hell."

"That's about right," Beth said. "Now kiss me."

Chuck looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"She's at Brooke and Julian's house with Sophia," Beth said.

"Okay," Chuck said, giving his secret girlfriend a kiss.

"So how long are we going to keep this a secret?" Beth asked. "I mean obviously Chris knows and Sophia knows, but when are we going to tell people we're back together?"

"Well first I have to break up with Lily," Chuck said. "I won't tell her we slept together."

"I'm sorry if this is too fast," Beth said.

"No," Chuck said. "It's not too fast. I love you. I want to be with you, not Lily."

Chuck kissed Beth once again.

"I have an idea on how to get rid of those books," Beth said. "Follow me."

Beth and Chuck walked to the library.

"Good idea," Chuck said. "I'll donate the books."

"They actually don't accept donations," Beth said. "But they have a book drop."

Chuck and Beth quickly put the books in the book drop.

"I cannot believe we just did that," Chuck said.

"We just did," Beth said.

Beth and Chuck began making out. As they kissed, they did not see Lydia staring at them through the library window.

"I can't believe it," Lydia said.

"Lydia," a voice said.

Lydia turned around to see Nathan.

"We have to go," Nathan said. "Your mother's car is in the shop and we need to pick her up."

"Okay Daddy," Lydia said.

Nathan walked towards the exit and Lydia looked at Chuck and Beth through the window. Lydia then followed after her father.

When Nathan, Haley and Lydia arrived home, Lily was sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys," Lily said. "I just home too."

"Lily," Lydia said. "I need to talk to you privately."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Jamie and Chuck were at the mall sitting on a bench by the fountain.

"So the movie doesn't start until 3:00?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Chuck replied.

"Then why are we here at 11:30?" Jamie asked.

"You're my best friend and I want to hang out with my best friend," Chuck said. "Because you're my best friend."

"Why do you keep repeating best friend?" Jamie asked.

"Because you're my best friend," Chuck replied.

"You're getting repetitive," Jamie said.

"Jamie," Chuck said. "There's something I have to tell you and I understand if you get mad and want to punch me."

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"I'm breaking up with Lily," Chuck said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Well the thing is…" Chuck said before looking over to see Lily angrily walking towards him.

"Chuck Scolnik!" Lily shouted.

"Oh no," Chuck said nervously.

Chuck stood up and Lily walked over to him.

"Please tell me you're not seeing Beth!" Lily pleaded. "Please tell me Lydia saw someone else making out with her at the library!"

"I'm sorry Lily," Chuck said.

"Why?!" Lily shouted. "Why would you go back to her?!"

"I love her," Chuck said.

"Did you sleep with her?" Lily asked.

"Lily," Chuck said.

"Did you sleep with her?!" Lily screamed.

"Yes," Chuck said.

Lily burst into tears.

"Why Chuck?" Lily sobbed. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry," Chuck said. "I'm so sorry."

"Remember when Beth broke your heart?" Lily sobbed. "And remember how you felt? Well how do you think I feel?"

"Lily please listen," Chuck said.

"No!" Lily shouted. "Never talk to me again!"

Lily shoved Chuck into the fountain and stormed off. Chuck stood up and turned around to see Jamie with an angry look on his face.

"Jamie?" Chuck asked.

Jamie punched Chuck as hard as he could and Chuck fell back into the fountain. Chuck stood up and Jamie angrily looked at him.

"How could you do that to my cousin?!" Jamie shouted. "I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am your best friend," Chuck said.

"No your not!" Jamie shouted. "You can't be my best friend! My best friend would never break my cousin's heart!"

"Jamie," Chuck said. "I'm sorry. Please, you're my best friend."

"No," Jamie said. "Our friendship is over."

Later, Chris was sitting on the couch. Chuck walked in through the front door and Chris turned around.

"You didn't go see the movie with Jamie?" Chris asked.

Chuck turned around and Chris saw he had a black eye.

"Chuck?" Chris asked concerned.

Chris stood up and walked over to Chuck.

"Chris," Chuck sobbed. "Can you please not say I told you so?"

"Oh no," Chris said.

Chris hugged Chuck tightly.

"It's okay," Chris said softly. "It's okay."


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

 **December 15**

Brooke and Julian were in a therapy session with Dr. Truman. Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch, while Dr. Truman sat in his chair with a pad and a pencil.

"So how have these past two weeks been for you guys?" Dr. Truman asked.

"Better," Julian said. "I'm not having as many emotional breakdowns as I was."

"What about you Brooke?" Dr. Truman asked.

"I've been better than I was," Brooke said. "But every time I think I'm okay, I encounter people who either have or are going to have a baby. The other day at my company, one of my employees came in and announced she was pregnant and wanted to ask me ahead of time about maternity leave. Yesterday I was at the supermarket and a woman with newborn triplets walked past me. Things like this keep happening and it keeps triggering this feeling of pain, anger and jealousy. And it's really hard to be around my friends Haley and Quinn."

"The two sisters who are both pregnant?" Dr. Truman asked.

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"Losing a child is not an easy thing to go through," Dr. Truman said. "It's normal to have these feelings. In time, you will feel better, but the pain will never fully go away."

"Yeah," Julian and Brooke agreed.

"I'm going to go ahead and have you two do an activity," Dr. Truman said standing up. "Go outside to the front lawn and I will be down in a few minutes."

"Okay," Brooke said.

Brooke and Julian walked out of the office. Once they were outside on the front lawn, Brooke and Julian looked at each other.

"What do you think he's going to have us do?" Julian asked.

"I don't know," Brooke said.

"I'm scared," Julian said pointing at their car. "Let's leave."

"No," Brooke said. "We're going to do this activity, whatever it is." 

Dr. Truman came out holding two balloons. One balloon was pink and the other one was blue.

"Alright," Dr. Truman said. "These balloons resemble the genders of a baby. Pink is for a girl and blue is for a boy. Brooke, you take the pink one and Julian, you take the blue one."

Brooke and Julian each took a balloon.

"Brooke," Dr. Truman said. "Tell me about what would've happened if you had a girl."

Brooke held the pink balloon in her hands.

"If the baby would've been a girl, we would've named her Eva Peyton Baker," Brooke said. "I would've taught her how to design clothes so that she could become a designer like me. However, if she didn't want to be a designer, I would've let her be anything she wanted."

"Julian?" Dr. Truman asked.

"If the baby would've been a boy, we would've named Jacob Clayton Baker," Julian said. "I would've taught him how to write, produce and make movies and build sets. If he wanted to do something else, I would've let him."

"Now each of you give your balloons a kiss," Dr. Truman said.

Julian kissed his balloon and Brooke kissed her balloon.

"This next part is always hard," Dr. Truman said. "I want you to release your balloons on the count of 3."

"Okay," Brooke said.

"Got it," Julian said.

"1, 2, 3," Dr. Truman said.

Brooke and Julian each released their balloons into the air. As the balloons floated away, both Brooke and Julian burst into tears.

"Brooke," Julian sobbed.

"Julian," Brooke sobbed.

Brooke and Julian embraced each other tightly and let out loud sobs.

"Session over," Dr. Truman said. "I'll see you next week."

"Thank you doctor," Julian sobbed.

"Yeah, thank you," Brooke said.

After crying for half an hour in each other's arms, Brooke and Julian gave each other a kiss and got into Julian's car and buckled into the seats.

"I feel a lot better," Brooke said.

"Me too," Julian said.

Brooke and Julian smiled at each other. Julian then started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"What should we do now?" Julian asked. "The twins are staying at a friend's house."

"Let's do something we haven't done in a long time," Brooke said. "Let's go on a date night."

"I like that idea," Julian said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Beth walked into the Baker-Davis household. All the light were off and she began to walk upstairs. The lights began turning on and Beth turned around to see Brooke.

"Brooke," Beth said. "Hi there."

"Do you know what time it is?" Brooke asked.

"No," Beth said.

"It's 4:00 AM," Brooke said. "I was worried about you. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I left it here by accident," Beth replied.

"Where were you?" Brooke asked.

"I was having sex with Chuck," Beth replied.

"On a school night?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Beth replied. "Don't worry, we used protection."

"You promised if I let you go on a DATE with Chuck, then you'd be home by 10:00," Brooke said. "I'm sorry Beth, but you're grounded."

"Well you're not my mother," Beth said.

"I know," Brooke said. "But you're my responsibility."

"Fine," Beth said. "How long am I grounded?"

"For the whole weekend," Brooke said. "Tomorrow after school, you are to come straight home. Do not ask to go anywhere this weekend because you are under house arrest until Monday morning at 8:00."

"Fine," Beth said walking upstairs.

"Are you only dating him to make Lily mad?" Brooke asked.

Beth stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me? Beth asked.

"I said, are you only dating him to make Lily mad?" Brooke asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Beth asked.

"I'm just wondering," Brooke said.

"I cannot believe you would ask me that!" Beth shouted. "I really do love Chuck! I'm not a total bitch like everyone thinks I am! So why don't you stop being a frigid bitch and mind your own damn business!"

Beth stomped upstairs to the guest room and slammed the door. Brooke looked over at a picture of Karen.

"Is this what I get for being rebellious when I was a teenager?" Brooke asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 2: Chapter 7**

Sophia and Lily were walking through the high school hallway.

"I'm so glad today is the last day before Christmas vacation," Lily said. "Tomorrow I will be on my way to New Hampshire to spend Christmas with my mom and Andy."

"I'm going to be spending Christmas vacation in California with my Aunt and the person whose name I shall not speak," Sophia said. "We actually leave on Christmas Eve."

"It's okay to say Beth's name," Lily said. "I'm trying to come to peace about what happened. Chuck obviously loves Beth and I'm just the stupid blonde girl who got involved."

"First of all Lily," Sophia said. "Your hair is brown. You look like Megan Fox's little sister."

"I have blonde highlights," Lily said.

"Second of all, don't call yourself stupid," Sophia said. "You are intelligent. Hell, you're smarter than me. I don't even know what 10,000 divided by 10 plus 4 minus 5 plus 4 is."

"1,003," Lily replied.

"Thank you for just helping me finish my math homework for Mrs. Kramer," Sophia said as she got out her math homework and a pencil.

"Why does she give everyone such strange problems?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Lily replied. "She's just mean. Ever since Jamie and I started dating, she's been out to get me."

Chuck and Jamie walked by from opposite directions.

"Jamie," Chuck said.

Jamie shoved Chuck down and walked off.

"Come on," Sophia said. "We don't want to be late for Kramer's class."

As they walked, Lily and Sophia saw a student they'd never seen before putting books into his locker. He had short blonde hair and wore a black leather jacket.

"Who's he?" Lily asked.

"Beats me," Sophia said. "He must be a new student."

The student turned around and looked at them.

"Actually I am a new student," he said. "My name is Aaron. My parents and I just moved here to Tree Hill. I didn't really want to start the day before Christmas break, but my mom thought I should come today to get to know my surroundings."

"Oh hi," Lily said nervously. "I'm Sophia, and this is my friend Lily."

"Actually, I'm Sophia," Sophia said. "She is Lily. Anyway, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Sophia!" Lily shouted.

"I've got to get to class," Sophia said rushing off.

"So Lily," Aaron said. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Help you what?" Lily asked.

"I have Mr. West's class next and I'm not sure where that room is," Aaron said.

"Yeah," Lily said pointing at the east end of the hallway. "All the way at the end of the east hallway. It's on the left. Can't miss it. Funny, Mr. West is on this east."

Lily snorted and covered her mouth. Aaron began to laugh and Lily walked off towards Mrs. Kramer's class.

"Really Lily?" Lily said aloud to herself. "You had to make a lame joke and snort?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2: Chapter 8**

Chris was sitting at his booth at Karen's Café. Haley came out of the kitchen with a hamburger and sat in down in front of Chris.

"Here's your burger," Haley said.

"Thank you Sweetie Pie," Chris said.

"Chris," Haley said calmly. "If you ever call me Sweetie Pie again, just remember that I'm 5 months pregnant and I can crush you."

"Sorry," Chris said.

"So how's Chuck doing?" Haley asked.

"Waitresses don't talk," Chris said. "Go back to your kitchen you naughty, naughty girl."

Haley picked up Chris's soda and poured it on his head.

"Chris Keller should've seen that coming," Chris said.

"Again I ask," Haley said sitting down across from Chris. "How is Chuck doing? He hasn't been to work in a while and I'm wondering if he's okay. Jamie refuses to talk about him."

"He's really upset," Chris replied. "He really misses his best friend. As for him and Beth though, he couldn't be happier."

"Can you tell him that he is missed around here and I'd really like to talk to him?" Haley asked.

"Chris Keller will see what he can do," Chris said.

Chris's phone began to gobble.

"You're phone's gobbling," Haley said.

"That's my new ring tone," Chris said.

"My new ringtone is 'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap," Haley said.

"Hello?" Chris said when he answered the phone. "Oh hi Principal Rimkus. What did he do? I'll be right there."

Chris got up and walked for the door.

"Keep the burger hot," Chris said. "Chuck's in trouble for breaking dress code. I should be back in like 15 minutes."

Chris arrived at Tree Hill High School and walked into the front office.

"Okay," Chris said to the secretary. "Chris Keller is here."

Rimkus walked out of her office.

"Hello Mr. Keller," Rimkus said.

"There is no way Chuck broke dress code unless a sweater with a Christmas tree and grey sweatpants are against the dress code," Chris said. "So good day lady."

"Mr. Keller," Rimkus said. "He's in my office now. Go look for yourself."

Chris walked into the office and immediately shouted, "Oh my god!" once he saw Chuck.

"Hi Chris," Chuck said.

Chuck had green hair, a black leather jacket, nose rings, and black mascara.

"You did not look like that before you left for school!" Chris shouted.

"He didn't even look like that this morning either," Rimkus said walking into her office. He went off campus for lunch and came back like that."

"Why Chuck?" Chris asked. "Why would you do this?"

"My best friend won't speak to me anymore," Chuck said in a depressed tone. "So I thought I'd make a few changes to my life."

"Chris Keller is so sorry about this," Chris said.

"I'll have to suspend him for the rest of the day," Rimkus said. "Merry Christmas."

Chris and Chuck exited the school and walked towards the parking lot.

"Chris Keller cannot believe you did this!" Chris shouted. "You are grounded!"

"Go ahead and ground me," Chuck said in a depressed tone. "It'll just add more drama to my already pathetic life."

"Stop saying that!" Chris shouted. "You have other friends besides Jamie!"

"But not a best friend," Chuck said.

"Just, ah!" Chris said stomping off. "Ms. Scolnik is going to kill me!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 2: Chapter 9**

After the last bell rang, Lily put her books into her locker. As she turned around, she was startled to see Aaron.

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped.

"Sorry," Aaron said. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Lily said. "I just get jumpy sometimes."

"Just stop talking," Lily said to herself in her head.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me find Mr. West's class," Aaron said.

"You're welcome," Lily said.

Lily and Aaron began walking towards the exit.

"So from what I've seen in this school, the students are kind of dramatic," Aaron said. "Is there always this much drama in Tree Hill?"

"Oh yeah," Lily said. "Tons of it. It's better than television."

Lily and Aaron walked out of the school towards the parking lot.

"So I heard you're new to this school too," Aaron said.

"I just started in October," Lily said. "I'm staying with my cousins."

"That's cool," Aaron said.

Lily and Aaron came up to a motorcycle and Aaron got a helmet out of his backpack.

"Wait just a second," Lily said. "That's your motorcycle?"

"Yes," Aaron replied. "Want a ride?"

"No thank you," Lily said. "I'm such an idiot. The leather jacket should have been a dead giveaway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aaron asked.

"You're the stereotypical school bad boy and I'm supposed to be the stereotypical girl who's into bad boys," Lily said. "Well Aaron, I'm sorry but you're going to have to work harder to impress me. I'm not into bad boys."

"I wasn't trying to impress you," Aaron said. "I just met you."

"I wasn't born yesterday," Lily said. "Sorry Aaron, but as far as far as you and me go… Never gonna happen!"

Lily began to walk off.

"Lily, wait," Aaron said. "So maybe I was trying to impress you."

"Like you said," Lily replied. "We just met. And like I said Aaron. I don't date bad boys."

Lily got into her car, buckled in, and drove home. Once she entered the house, Nathan, who was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game, greeted her.

"Hey Lily," Nathan said. "How was school?"

"It was okay," Lily said. "The new school bad boy hit on me."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"But I turned him down flat," Lily said. "I do not date bad boys. And also, it's too soon for me to date again. Now I'm going upstairs to pack."

Lily walked upstairs and Nathan scratched his head.

"School bad boy?" Nathan said aloud. "That's still a thing?"

 **That's the end of Part 2. Part 3 will be attached to this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 3: Chapter 1**

Chuck walked into Red Bedroom Records. Once inside, he saw Chase sitting at the desk.

"Hey Chase," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Chase said. "Chris wasn't lying about your new look."

"What did you want to see me about?" Chuck asked.

"Chris told me about the whole Beth/Lily thing," Chase said.

"I didn't mean for Lily's heart to get broken," Chuck said. "I really do love Beth, but I wasn't trying to break Lily's heart."

"I know," Chase said.

"I'm happy with Beth," Chuck said. "I really am. But I just wish it didn't come at the expense of losing my best friend. Lily told me she forgives me and that she always sort of knew I'd go back to Beth. But Jamie won't even talk to me."

"I know you feel bad," Chase said. "And I know you're happy about being with Beth and that's okay. But Chuck, dyeing your hair green and getting nose rings is not a step in the right direction."

"It's all fake," Chuck said. "I just wanted to test out this new look, and I hate it. The green hair is a wig."

Chuck took off his wig.

"And these nose rings are plastic clip-ons," Chuck said taking the rings out of his nose. "I went into an arcade and put a quarter into one of those twist machines. And the leather jacket is fake too. It's artificial leather. The only thing that's real is the mascara and I cannot wait to wash it off."

"Well I'm glad you didn't really change your look," Chase said. "Now come here."

Chuck walked over to the desk and sat down facing Chase.

"I know Jamie's mad at you," Chase said. "Eventually he will get over it and I know you will be best friends again."

"I sure hope you're right," Chuck said.

"Trust me," Chase said. "You and Jamie will be the best of friends again by the end of the school year. Oh, and no more dressing up like you're in a grunge band."

"You're not my guardian," Chuck said.

"No I'm not," Chase said. "But as you said on Thanksgiving, I'm like your big brother."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Now the area around my eyelashes is burning. I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this mascara. I'm going to go wash it off."

"Okay," Chase said.

Later, Chuck arrived home and Chris was waiting for him on the couch.

"You don't have green hair or anymore," Chris said as Chuck sat down. "And your nose rings are gone."

"The green hair was a wig, and the nose rings were plastic clip-ons," Chuck explained. "That wasn't a good look for me was it?"

"No," Chris said.

"I'm sorry I got myself suspended before Christmas and that you had to come and get me," Chuck said.

"It's okay," Chris said.

"Am I still grounded?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "Just for the weekend."

"That seems fair," Chuck said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 3: Chapter 2**

The next morning at the Scott household, Lily and Jamie walked out of the house. Jamie carried Lily's suitcase and put it in the trunk of his car.

"Thank you so much Jamie," Lily said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jamie asked. "I love going to the airport. They have the best pretzels."

"I wish you could come," Lily said.

"I know," Jamie said. "But I'm spending Christmas with my mommy and daddy. And besides, the day after Christmas I'm going to Maine to visit Lucas and Peyton."

"You mean to visit Lucas," Lily said. "Whenever you and Lucas are around each other, you're inseparable."

"So are you and Peyton," Jamie said.

At that moment, Aaron rode up on his motorcycle.

"Not now," Lily said.

Aaron stopped his motorcycle and took off his helmet.

"Hello Lily," Aaron said.

"How did you find out where I live?" Lily asked.

"After I followed you home yesterday," Aaron said.

"Stalker," Lily said.

"I've come to ask you if you want that ride I offered yesterday," Aaron said.

"No," Lily said. "I said no yesterday and I'm saying no today. No."

"Lily please?" Aaron asked. "I'm not the stereotypical bad boy."

"Yes you are," Lily said. "Now if you excuse me, my cousin Jamie here was about to drive me to the airport."

"The airport?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "I'm going to New Hampshire to spend Christmas with my mom and my stepfather."

"When will you be back?" Aaron asked.

"Not telling you," Lily said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go. Come on Jamie."

"Well have fun in New Hampshire," Aaron said before starting his motorcycle back up and driving away.

Jamie and Lily got into Jamie's car and buckled up.

"Does he go to our school?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "He started yesterday and apparently he likes me."

"Why don't you go out with him?" Jamie asked.

"I just met him yesterday and this isn't a 'Hallmark' movie," Lily said. "Now will you please shut up and drive?"

"Guess what song I'm going to put into my CD player!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Oh no," Lily said.

Jamie started his car, got out one of his mixed CDs, and popped it into the CD player. "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna began blasting through the speakers.

"No!" Lily screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 3: Chapter 3**

 **December 19**

Lily and Karen were sitting out on the porch steps of the rented cabin in New Hampshire.

"This is a really nice place Mom," Lily said.

"It really is," Karen said. "So how have you been?"

"I'm doing a lot better," Lily said. "I should've known Chuck would go back to Beth."

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you," Karen said.

"It's okay," Lily said. "I've made peace with it."

"So how's school been going?" Karen asked.

"I'm making straight A's," Lily replied.

"I'm so proud of you," Karen said. "So how's Jamie?"

"He's good," Lily said. "But he and Chuck are no longer best friends."

"That's sad," Karen said.

"Yeah," Lily said. "How's Chris Keller? Lucas told me he's watching after Chuck."

"Chris is doing well," Lily said. "He's surprisingly a wonderful guardian to Chuck. But he's still the same Chris Keller. The other day he called Haley a naughty, naughty girl and she poured soda on him."

Karen began to laugh.

"Never make Haley mad," Karen said. "So anything else going on in school?"

"A new guy started school on Friday," Lily said. "His name is Aaron, and he likes me."

"Oh really?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Lily said. "However, he's one of those bad boys that rides a motorcycle."

"Oh," Karen said. "That's still a thing?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "He even tried to get me to ride his motorcycle."

"Maybe he really does like you Lily," Karen said.

At that moment, a motorcyclist rode up the driveway and parked his motorcycle. The rider stood up and took off his helmet, and was revealed to be Aaron.

"Oh my god," Lily said. "He followed me! I'm scared Mommy!"

"Lily," Aaron said. "Tell me this. Would the stereotypical bad boy track you down in New Hampshire?"

"No," Lily said. "But a stalker would!"

"Hello," Karen said. "I'm Karen, Lily's mother. It's nice to meet you."

"Mom!" Lily shouted. "He's a stalker! Don't be nice to a stalker!"

"Look," Aaron said. "I'm actually in New Hampshire to see my aunt and uncle and I saw you at the grocery store earlier."

"Oh," Lily said. "But you still tracked me down like a stalker."

"I'm sorry," Aaron said. "Once again I ask, would you like to go for a ride?"

"If I say yes will you leave alone afterward?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Aaron said.

"Okay then," Lily said. "Yes Aaron. I will go for a ride on your motorcycle with you."

"Be careful Lily," Karen said. "Wear a helmet."

"Don't worry," Aaron said taking an extra helmet out of his backpack. "I always carry an extra."

Lily put on the helmet and got on the motorcycle with Aaron.

"Okay Lily," Aaron said starting his motorcycle. "Hold on tight."

As they rode off, Karen watched and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 3: Chapter 4**

 **December 20**

Chuck was in the waiting room at Dr. Truman's office. As he waited, he looked at the receptionist.

"I've heard great things about this doctor," Chuck said.

Nathan and Jamie walked out of the office and into the waiting room. Jamie and Chuck quietly looked at each other.

"Hey Chuck," Nathan said.

"Don't talk to that," Jamie said stomping out of the room.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said. "You know, we miss you at the café. Haley was wondering if you could possibly come back."

"I'll think about it," Chuck said.

Dr. Truman came out of his office.

"Chuck Scolnik," Dr. Truman said.

"Well see you later Chuck," Nathan said.

"Bye Mr. Scott," Chuck said.

Chuck followed Dr. Truman into the office and Dr. Truman closed the door. Chuck had a seat on the couch, while Dr. Truman sat in his chair with a pad and pencil.

"So Chuck," Dr. Truman said. "What brings you here?"

"My guardian Chris Keller wanted me to come," Dr. Truman said.

"I know Chris Keller very well," Dr. Truman said. "He's been here a few times. He has lots of issues. Does he still talk in the third person?"

"Yes," Chuck said. "All the time."

"Anyway," Dr. Truman said. "What's been going on?"

"Well I lost my best friend," Chuck said.

"When you say lost your best friend, do you mean your best friend has passed on?" Dr. Truman asked.

"No," Chuck said. "Jamie Scott is very much alive. He's one of your patients. You just saw him and his father."

"Oh," Dr. Truman said.

"I know he's probably telling you about what a horrible person I am," Chuck said. "He's right, I am a horrible person."

"Why do you say that?" Dr. Truman asked.

"I'm selfish and I put my needs ahead of other's," Chuck said. "I also cheated on my ex-girlfriend, who by the way happens to be Jamie's cousin. I bet he's told you."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Dr. Truman said.

"Of course," Chuck said. "Doctor/patient confidentiality."

"Let's talk about the affair you just mentioned," Dr. Truman said.

"First of all, I began dating Beth at the beginning of October," Chuck said. "She and I dated through the month of October, but she dumped me on Halloween because I wasn't ready to have sex. Jamie's cousin Lily came over because she was taking Jamie's sister Lydia trick or treating. Anyway, Lily comforted me and we started dating. We dated all through November."

"And when did Beth come back into the picture?" Dr. Truman asked.

"At the beginning of the month," Chuck said. "Beth came to apologize to me and explained that she made a terrible mistake and that she was going to apologize that day after Halloween, but she saw me kissing Lily."

"What happened after that?" Dr. Truman asked.

"Beth and I went to my house and had sex," Chuck replied. "The next day we kissed in public, and Jamie's sister Lydia saw us. She told Lily and Lily confronted me and pushed me into the fountain at the mall. Jamie was there and he punched me in the face and told me our friendship was over."

"Have you tried to talk to Lily and Jamie?" Dr. Truman asked.

"I've talked to Lily and she told me she forgives me and wishes Beth and I the best," Chuck replied. "But Jamie won't talk to me."

"And how does that make you feel?" Dr. Truman asked.

"Awful," Chuck said. "I want my best friend."

"What about Beth?" Dr. Truman asked. "What do people think about her?"

"Well," Chuck said. "They think she's a bitch. She is though, but that's what I like about her."

"Explain," Dr. Truman said.

"Well Beth and I are kind of alike," Chuck said. "Like I said, I sometimes put my needs ahead of other's and I'm not very nice sometimes. Beth is like that too. I mean, we're not horrible people. We've both just been through a lot and sometimes we need to think of ourselves. Her father isn't the best and is always gone and I haven't even seen my father in years."

"And why is that?" Dr. Truman asked.

"I have a restraining order against him," Chuck said. "My whole family does. He's abusive and he used to hit me."

"So you've been a victim of domestic violence?" Dr. Truman asked.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "But that's not what I came here to talk about. I came here to talk about my friendship troubles."

"Chuck," Dr. Truman said. "We'll talk about your friendship troubles, but right now, I'd like to talk about your abusive past."

"Yeah," Chuck said. "Well I don't."

Chuck stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"I was abused as a child," Dr. Truman said.

Chuck walked back over to the couch.

"I'm going to sit back down," Chuck said. "But that's just because I don't want to waste the money I spent on this session."


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 3: Chapter 5**

Nathan and Jamie were in the living room doing pushups.

"Daddy," Jamie said. "When should we stop?"

"Oh come on now son," Nathan said. "We've barely even started."

"We've been doing push ups for 30 minutes," Jamie said. "I'm pretty sure we worked off that chocolate cake."

"Okay Jamie," Nathan said. "On the count of 3. 1, 2,3."

Nathan and Jamie stopped doing pushups and lied down on their backs.

"I think I lost weight," Jamie said.

"That was the whole point," Nathan said.

"I know," Jamie said laughing.

"Hey Jamie," Nathan said. "I want to talk to you about what you said in front of Chuck earlier."

"There's noting to talk about," Jamie said.

"I know you're mad about what Chuck did to Lily, but I think it's time you forgive him," Nathan said.

"I can never forgive him," Jamie said. "He broke Lily's heart."

"Lily forgave him," Nathan said.

"Well I'm not Lily," Jamie said.

"Remember when those kids were picking on you?" Nathan asked.

"Which time?" Jamie asked. "That happened more than once."

"You were in middle school," Nathan replied. "You were sitting at the lunch table and these kids came over to you and started making fun of your haircut."

"I remember," Jamie said. "Chuck told them off."

"Another time you were driving to school and your car died," Nathan said. "Who picked you up from the auto garage?"

"Chuck," Jamie replied.

"When that bully shoved you down when you were 5, who yelled at him and told him to stay away from you?" Nathan asked.

"Mommy did," Jamie said. "The bully was Chuck."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said. "Well 2 out of 3 isn't bad. Look, I know what he did wasn't the best thing to do, but he's your best friend. He's miserable without you, and you're miserable without him."

"No I'm not," Jamie said.

"Yes you are," Nathan said.

"You're right," Jamie said. "I am miserable. I need my best friend."

"So what are you going to do?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to get my best friend back," Jamie said.

Jamie didn't move.

"Son?" Nathan asked.

"As soon as I regain feeling in my legs, I'm going to get my best friend back," Jamie said.

Later, Chuck was sitting outside of his house on the porch steps. Chris came outside and sat next to him.

"Isn't it kind of cold out here?" Chris asked.

"It's not kind of cold," Chuck said. "It's freezing."

"Then why are you out here?" Chris asked.

"I'm thinking," Chuck said.

"Well why don't you come inside where the heater is on and drink some hot chocolate Chris Keller made?" Chris asked.

"You actually made something that didn't catch on fire?" Chuck asked.

"Fine," Chris said, "it's instant."

"I'll come inside and drink the instant hot chocolate in a minute," Chuck said.

"Okay," Chris said.

Chris patted Chuck on the back, stood up, and went inside. Chuck looked at the next-door neighbor's house to him putting up a giant Santa. As Chuck was about to stand up, he saw Jamie arrived and sat next to him.

"Are you here to throw mud in my face?" Chuck asked.

"No," Jamie said. "I'm here to apologize for the way I've been treating you."

"You are?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "I just lost my temper and treated you unfairly and I'm sorry. That whole thing with Lily was none of my business. I shouldn't have punched you."

"Actually it was your business," Chuck said. "I was a total ass to your cousin and you had every right to punch me. Now do you think we can be best friends again?"

"We never weren't," Jamie said.

Jamie and Chuck shared a hug.

"So are you going to therapy now?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "Chris suggested I go to talk about what's been going on lately. I accidentally paid for seven sessions and there's a no money back guarantee. So now I have to go so I don't waste my money."

"How was it?" Jamie asked.

"Well somehow it went all the way to I'm a self centered teen with unresolved issues," Chuck replied.

"I'll never fully understand therapy," Jamie said.

"Would you like to come in and drink some hot chocolate Chris made?" Chuck asked.

"Chris actually made something without catching it on fire?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"I know, right?" Chuck said.

Jamie and Chuck stood up and went inside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

 **December 23**

Chuck was sitting down at a booth at Fishy Fred's. Jamie arrived and sat across from him.

"Where the hell were you?" Chuck asked. "I've been waiting here for almost an hour."

"I was saying goodbye to Sophia," Jamie replied. "She and Beth leave tomorrow."

"How did it take you so long to say goodbye?" Chuck asked.

Jamie looked at Chuck.

"Oh," Chuck said. "Was it a good goodbye?"

"It was one of the best goodbyes we've ever had," Jamie said.

"Why is your hair wet?" Chuck asked. "Did you go home and shower before you came here?"

"I showered," Jamie said. "But not at home."

"Oh," Chuck said. "So you took a shower at Sophia's?"

"With Sophia," Jamie replied.

"Jamie Scott!" Chuck shouted. "I am shocked that you did that!"

"Keep your voice down," Jamie said.

"I've already ordered our food," Chuck said. "I got tired of waiting for you, so I ordered my food and your food in case you showed up."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jamie asked.

"Beth and I are going to say goodbye," Chuck said.

Jamie looked over at the booth behind across the dining area from them and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck," Jamie whispered pointing at the booth across the dining area. "Look at who's over there. It's Zooey Deschanel!"

"Yeah right," Chuck said.

Chuck peered over and was surprised to actually see Zooey Deschanel.

"Oh my god!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Dude," Jamie whispered. "Keep your voice down." 

"Sorry," Chuck said.

"I wonder what Zooey Deschanel is doing in Tree Hill," Jamie whispered.

"You two suck at whispering," a voice said.

Jamie and Chuck looked over to see Zooey Deschanel standing there.

"Oh my god!" Chuck said.

"Hi," Jamie said nervously. "I'm…"

"I know who you are," Zooey said. "You're Jamie Scott."

"Zooey Deschanel knows who I am!" Jamie squealed.

"I saw the video of you at that café in Maine," Zooey said. "You weren't that hard to locate because your mother is Haley James Scott."

"Do you know who I am?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Zooey said. "You're Chuck Scolnik. I love your jingle."

"Zooey Deschanel just said my name!" Chuck squealed.

"So Jamie," Zooey said. "I'm only here until tomorrow and I want to record a cover of a Christmas song with you."

"You do?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Zooey said. "I'm going to be recording at Red Bedroom Records. Would you like to record a Christmas song cover with me?"

"Yes," Jamie said.

"We'll have to go now," Zooey said.

"Do you mind Chuck?" Jamie asked.

"Go!" Chuck shouted. "She's Zooey Deschanel! I will punch you if you don't go!"

"Okay," Jamie said getting up. "Let's go record."


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 3: Chapter 7**

 **December 24**

Lily and Karen were sitting at the kitchen table in their rented cabin eating breakfast.

"Tomorrow's Christmas," Karen said.

"I can't wait," Lily said.

"So have you seen that Avon guy anymore?" Karen asked.

"His name is Aaron," Lily said. "No, I haven't seen him since we rode that motorcycle."

"He seems like a nice kid," Karen said.

"I barely even know him," Lily said.

"Now if this were a 'Hallmark' movie, you'd be thinking he's the one by now," Karen said.

"All I know about him so far is that he's from New Hampshire, rides a motorcycle, and his name is Aaron," Lily said. "All he knows about me is that my name is Lily and when I get nervous, I mix up people's names. He doesn't know my last name and I don't know his."

"Maybe you should give him a chance," Karen said.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Karen said.

"Did you invite him over?" Lily asked.

"Maybe," Karen said.

"Mother!" Lily moaned.

"Don't keep him waiting," Karen said.

Lily got up and opened the door. Aaron was standing there in his leather jacket smiling.

"5 days and no phone call?" Aaron asked.

Lily walked outside onto the porch and closed the door.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Lily asked.

"I like you," Aaron said.

"You don't even know me," Lily said. "I don't even know you."

"Okay," Aaron said. "Let's start over. My name is Aaron Donovan. No relation to the actor. I'm from Concord, New Hampshire. I'm allergic to potatoes and dairy. My mom and dad are both lawyers. My whole family loves motorcycles. My mom is 6 months pregnant with her second child. Your turn."

"My name is Lily Roe Scott," Lily said. "I share a birthday with my cousin Jamie. I was born in Tree Hill, North Carolina and I've traveled the world with my mom and my stepfather. I have no food allergies that I'm aware of. My half brother Lucas Scott is an author. Oh, and finally, I never knew my father."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"He was murdered by my uncle before I was born," Lily replied.

"I'm so sorry," Aaron said.

"I've been told he was a wonderful man," Lily said. "Sometimes I dream of him and he tells me that he's alright and that he loves me."

"I have an uncle that I never knew," Aaron said. "He died 5 years before I was born. It was a hit and run."

"That's awful," Lily said.

"I have similar dreams," Aaron said.

At that moment, Lily and Aaron looked into each other's eyes and kissed. After they kissed, Lily snapped back into reality and slapped Aaron across the face.

"What the hell?" Aaron asked.

"How dare you kiss me?!" Lily screamed.

"You kissed back," Aaron said.

Lily stormed back inside and slammed the door. Aaron stood on the porch and stared at the door in confusion.

"Someday I'll understand you Lily Scott," Aaron said aloud.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 3: Chapter 8**

 **December 26**

Lucas waited at the airport baggage claim.

"Come on Jamie," Lucas said aloud. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," a voice said.

Lucas turned around to see Jamie.

"Jamie Luke!" Lucas cheered.

Lucas and Jamie embraced tightly.

"This past month has gone by so slow!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I know," Jamie said.

Lucas and Jamie stayed in their tight embrace for half an hour. After they finally let go, Lucas smiled at his nephew.

"Is the carry-on bag your only luggage?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied.

"Come on," Lucas said. "Peyton and Sawyer are waiting in the car."

"You hugged me for half an hour with your wife and daughter in the car?" Jamie asked.

"It's not like I locked them in the car with the heater off," Lucas said.

Jamie and Lucas began walking towards the parking garage.

"So how has your Christmas break gone so far?" Lucas asked.

"Great," Jamie replied. "Chuck and I are friends again and I recorded a song with Zooey Deschanel."

"Yeah right," Lucas said.

"I really did," Jamie said. "I brought a copy we can listen to in the car."

"You know what I do to fibbers," Lucas said. "I tickle them!"

"No!" Jamie shouted.

Lucas tickled Jamie as the continued walking.

"Stop!" Jamie laughed.

Jamie and Lucas arrived at Lucas's car. Peyton and Sawyer were sitting in the back seat.

"Lucas Scott!" Peyton shouted. "What took you so long?"

"You know I have to hug my nephew whenever I first see him," Lucas said as he and Jamie got in the front.

Lucas and Jamie buckled up and Lucas started pulled out of the parking garage.

"Alright," Jamie said pulling a CD out of his bag. "Here's 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'."

"Jamie," Sawyer said. "Christmas was yesterday."

"Yeah Jamie," Peyton said. "I agree with Sawyer. Play some Van Halen."

"Trust me," Jamie said. "You'll want to hear this."

Jamie put the CD in the CD player and 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' sung by him and Zooey Deschanel began to play.

"Wow," Peyton said. "That's really good. Who's singing?"

"Zooey Deschanel," Jamie replied.

"Who's singing with her?" Peyton asked.

"Me," Jamie said.

"You sing?" Peyton asked.

"Yes I do," Jamie said.

"Since when?" Peyton asked.

"Since ever," Jamie said.

"Sorry for tickling you," Lucas said.

"It's okay Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "I'll pay you back later."

"Uh oh Daddy!" Sawyer said. "You're in trouble!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 3: Chapter 9**

 **January 4**

Julian was lying down on the couch in the living room reading a book. Brooke came in through the door and walked over to Julian. Julian sat up and Brooke sat next to him.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Julian asked.

"You know how I've felt sick since Christmas and we thought maybe I have a stomach bug?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Julian replied.

"Well it turns out, I've just been having morning sickness," Brooke said.

"Oh, okay," Julian said as he continued to read his book.

"Julian," Brooke said. "I just said I've been having morning sickness."

"And your point?" Julian asked.

"Oh my god," Brooke said. "No one is that stupid! Morning sickness!"

Julian gasped, put down his book, and looked at Brooke.

"Does that mean?" Julian asked.

"Yes," Brooke said smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"This quickly?" Julian asked.

"Yes," Brooke said. "I miscarried at the end of November and my doctor said I most likely conceived the second week of December. She said I'm due in September."

"We're going to have a baby," Julian said.

Brooke and Julian gave each other a hug.

"When should we tell our friends?" Julian asked.

"We're not going to tell anyone," Brooke said. "We're going to keep the pregnancy a secret."

"But won't our friends notice when your stomach grows?" Julian asked.

"I'll do what they do in TV shows," Brooke replied. "I'll hide my pregnancy with big clothes and huge purses. If Kerry Washington could do it, so can I."

"If you say so Brooke," Julian said. "I still think we should tell."

"No," Brooke said. "We're not telling anyone! And if you love me, you'll help me hide my pregnancy!"

"Okay," Julian said in a scared tone.

"Good," Brooke said cheerfully. "Now I'm going to make some pancakes."

 **That's the end of this one. The next one will focus on the months following this. Brooke will find creative ways to hide her pregnancy. Haley and Chris will go into business together. Haley and Quinn's due dates will also approach.**


End file.
